helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;January 12, 2012 - Mitsui Aika’s Ameba Blog Is Officially Open, Titled “aika” :According to reports from her FC event, Mitsui Aika will now have a new Ameba blog open to the public titled aika. As many might already know, Aika had an FC blog titled Aika no Pastel Color Days which was only open for fans in the fan club. It has been some time since the blog opened and for the most part Aika hasn’t posted that often in it, until today where it was announced that she will indeed have a new blog open for everyone to enjoy. It’s great news to hear that she will have a public blog since fans everywhere can be up to date about her daily life, and it comes with great timing since Mitsui seems 100% ready to dance and perform at concerts and events. For now there are no posts in the blog, but she will probably start to post soon, as indicated by her recent FC blog post mentioning rehearsals for her next FC event. ;January 02, 2012 - Niigaki Risa To Graduate From Morning Musume and Hello! Project :Today at Hello! Project concert, Niigaki Risa has just announced that she will graduate from Morning Musume and Helllo! Project at the end of Morning Musume’s Spring Concert Tour 2012. According to fan reports her graduation was originally scheduled to be alongside Ai-chan’s, but due to the new members coming into the group it was postponed. Sayumi will apparently be the Momusu leader (Reina will be sub-leader) with Shimizu Saki being the Hello! Project leader, which is a somewhat unusual way of splitting the power to two people. Gaki is also apparently going to focus on acting when she graduates, so it’s nice to see that she will still continue to be in the entertainment business.Morning Musume will have a very noticeable absence of energy once she graduates. It will be hard to make up for that large amount of energy that she had during concerts, but I’m confident that the newer members as well as Sayu, Reina, and Mitsui will be able to carry the group just fine after she leaves. Niigaki Risa will graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the end of the Spring Momusu concert tour. ;December 27, 2011 - C-ute & Morning Musume 9th Gen On J-Melo :C-ute and Morning Musume’s 9th gen will be featured on J-Melo. From the looks of the website there’s two NHK stations, one called NHK World and the other is NHK. Both list C-ute and Kyuukies under J-melo and I guessing the difference between the two stations is one is exclusive for Japan while the other is world wide. There’s a lot of other artists listed under J-melo so the segment for C-ute and the Kyuukies will most likely be very short but regardless of that I’m happy that they get the chance to appear on the show because it will expose them to fans around the world and also for existing fans like us we get to see it when it airs instead of waiting for a clip on the internet. The program is in English with subtitles. The show will air on NHK World on 1/9 and then on NHK on 1/15. ;December 27, 2011 - C-ute’s End Of The Year Party Streaming On “Hagiwara Mai desu ga… Nani ka??” :C-ute will be having a end of the year party which will be streamed on Hagiwara Mai desu ga… Nani ka?? Maimi made the announcement on her blog and says that last year Airi couldn’t make it since she had some Buono! related work. However this year all members will be present so everyone is excited for the event. I don’t remember hearing or seeing anything about their party last year and it’s probably because it wasn’t streamed like this year’s one. Anyways I’m glad that they’re streaming this since they’re putting technology to good work and since it’s a party we’ll most likely see a lot of funny things going on. Maimi also says this will be her last appearance for the 2011 year and it’s probably the same for the other members as well since the New Year is coming up fast, so I hope everyone can check out the show! The stream will be on 12/29 at 3pm JST. ;December 26, 2011 - Morning Musume 9th & 10th Gen Online Talk Show Announced :Morning Musume’s 9th and 10th gen members will be starting an online talk show for FC members. First it’s great news that the Kyuukies and Juukies will be able getting a talk show since we can see their true personalities, especially in the case of the Juukies. Also since it’s online there’s a few advantages to that, FC members from all over the world can check it out and seeing as it’s already online, I’m sure someone will be kind enough to share screencaps/clips of the talk show with other non-FC members. I’m glad that they got the opportunity to do this talk show but lately it feels like Morning Musume is two separate groups now that they get this online talk show. The promotional outfits for their next single, the cover for Hello!Channel 7 and now the talk show seems to divide the groups into senior/junior and it just feels like the group isn’t one anymore. The talk show will start on 1/12. ;December 22, 2011 - Tsuji Nozomi congratulates Kago Ai’s marriage & pregnancy :Tsuji Nozomi updated her blog with an entry blessing her friend Kago Ai on her marriage and pregnancy. Tsuji was notified of Kago’s marriage in the morning and wrote, “Aibon (Kago), who is a good friend and a partner of mine, will be a housewife and a mama like me…I am truly happy for her. Really happy,” she commented, blessing Kago on this occasion. Tsuji, who married actor Sugiura Taiyo in 2007 and became a mother of two children, shared some advice on pregnancy with Kago. “I am sure that right now is an important time for her, so I hope you do your best to take care of your body and be careful not push yourself too hard,” she said. “Aibon, Really and truly, congratulations.” ;December 20, 2011 - Kago Ai suddenly announces marriage & pregnancy :Kago Ai has announced her sudden marriage on her official blog and also revealed that she is currently pregnant. Kago wrote on her official blog: “To everyone who has always been cheering for me and supporting me: I, Kago Ai, would like to announce that I have registered my marriage this month with a person I have known for some time now. Also, recently… I learned that I have a new life growing inside of me. I feel such happiness from the bottom of my heart, and also feel a sense of responsibility. From now on, I would like for us to build an ordinary, quiet, and warm home life as the two of us work together and become closer to one another. Although up until now I’ve caused so much worry, as Kago Ai, in my own way, as a 23 year old woman, a wife, and a mother, for the time being I want to fully embrace and treasure this happiness. I would be truly happy if you continued to watch over me warmly from now on as well.“ In a postscript she noted that she does not plan on holding a press conference about the news, and asked that press inquiries be directed to Diamond Blog. ;December 17, 2011 - Nakajima Saki New Radio Show Announced, Titled “Nakajima Saki no Kyuuto na Jikan” :The show’s title is quite cute since it seems like the show will be centered not only around Nakky, but also around C-ute as a whole which makes me hope for some guest appearances from the other members, and knowing Nakky’s great charisma on shows, I’m more than pleased to see that she will be getting a radio show to entertain everyone with her cute topics and her energetic personality.Hopefully everyone who can check it out will tune in on time for the first broadcast that will be held on 1/8. The show will air every sunday starting 1/8. ;December 14, 2011- Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki And Okai Chisato To Star In A New Stage Play Titled “STRONGER” :C-ute’s Hagiwara Mai, Nakajima Saki and Okai Chisato will be starring in a new stage play titled STRONGER with Maimai holding the lead role. It seems like the girls already mentionned this stage play on their blogs previously, but since it was just a light mention, no one paid a lot of attention to it until now since we get the confirmation of the stage play alongside a promotional poster featuring Mai in a blue worker outfit standing still and with a strong expression on her face while some greenery surround her on the left side, and even though I have no idea about the storyline of the stage play, hearing that 3 C-ute members will take part in it is great news. Since the play doesn’t have an official site (yet) or a blog, there isn’t a clear summary about its concept, so hopefully the girls will keep us updated through their blogs and give out more information since from the title and the poster alone, this seems like a really great play to attend that most C-ute fans will probably want to see… The stage play will start from 3/14. ;December 8, 2011 - Hagiwara Mai New Ustream Show Announced, Titled “Mai desu ga… nani ka?” :A new Ustream show for C-ute member Hagiwara Mai has been announced. It will be titled Mai desu ga… nani ka? (I’m Mai… so what?).the title makes it a great reason for everyone to watch the first broadcast. and it has been announced that fans from around the world can send in questions to Maimai herself on a specific e-mail address which she will read and choose a bunch to respond to during the show, so seeing that international fans will be able to take part in the show in some kind of way is really great news since this will allow Mai’s fans to show her their devotion and what they think of her while being answered directly by her on the show if their question gets picked. Hopefully everyone will be able to tune in on time for the first show when the date is announced to see what it’s about, since I’m sure that it’s set to be entertaining! To send your questions: maidesuga@gmail.com ;December 6, 2011 - Kago Ai’s agency demands 100 million yen in damages:Kago Ai’s stream of bad luck doesn’t seem to be :letting up — the president of her agency, Ito Kazuyuki, is setting out to sue the former Morning Musume idol for damages. Ito explains that Kago has cost the company more than 100 million yen (~1.3 million USD) in damages due to a violation of her contract, so he is preparing to fight her in a civil suit for the damages. Ito spoke of the problem to Sankei Sports, “She cancelled her last job at the last minute and it has been about a year since we’ve truly been not able to contact her. Since we love her as a child, we patiently waited for her to come back, but even we have our limits. The lawsuit is for the damages she’s caused the company by canceling her activities and breaking off her contract, which was good until the end of March 2013. It’s likely she has caused more than 100 million yen in damages. I want to hear what she says firsthand before the end of the year in the courtroom.” In September, Kago was shocked to learn that her 44 year old boyfriend was arrested on charges of attempted extortion with his yakuza ties, and as a result she tried to commit suicide. Kago has since been resting, but on November 21st, she re-appeared on her blog and Twitter with the message, “I feel better now! Thanks”. ;December 5, 2011 - Nakazawa Yuko is getting married! It was rumored a while back that she was dating someone and it looks like that’s true since it was announced that they’re getting married. I’m very happy for Yuko since it means that she’s found someone she’s happy with. She’s also worked very hard since making her debut and I think it’s time she find her own happiness outside of work. There’s no information available about the man she’s marry but when the rumor came about I think they said that he was a 40 year old business man, I can’t be sure on that but regardless of his age or occupation I hope them both the best. ;December 3, 2011 - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki & Hagiwara Mai- FC Tour Announced :A FC tour for Maimai, Nakky and Maimi have been announced, titled “The three of us are doing a birthday event! ’cause we’re all born in February! Part3″ Like the title says, the 3 of them will be celebrating with their FC. Most H!P member celebrate their birthdays with their FC event but I think it’s nice that they can celebrate together with each other since they’re birth dates are very close to each other. I think at one of their birthday events a few years back the other members of C-ute (this was when Umeda Erika was still part of the group) came out and sang happy birthday to them too as well as provide a cake so maybe they’ll get that surprise this year too from Airi and Chisato. Even though Maimi and Mai’s birthday is a few days after this event date, I hope that everyone will still attend and wish them a happy birthday. The event will be on 2/4 and 2/5. ;November 25, 2011 - Takahashi Ai Will Be Part Of The Cast For A Stage Play Titled “La Patisserie”:She will play a character called Morisawa Kaori. The plot hasn’t been translated so it’s hard to know what the story is about, but it seems like Ai-chan’s character Kaori is the owner of a bakery where she’s a pastry chef (as the title mentions). It will be very interesting to see how it turns out since Ai-chan is a really great actress, and with two more main actors it seems like we are in for an interesting play. There’s a total of 10 actors (half men and half women) although there seems to be only about 3 main roles, so hopefully the play turns out well. I encourage anyone in the area to attend the play since it seems like it will have a somewhat short run (compared to her Dance of Vampire play). The play will run from 3/3 ~ 3/11 in Tokyo, 3/20, 3/22 in Osaka and Ishikawa. ;November 20, 2011 - Hello! Project and UFA Artists To Participate In “Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011″ :Hello! Project and UFA artists will participate in this year’s Toyota Yuuki no Tsubasa 2011. The event is a special holiday activity to interact with adults and children who have disabilities.Here are the members who will appear each day: :11/23 – Yaguchi Mari, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Matsuura Aya, Satoda Mai :11/24 – C-ute (selection) :11/25 – Morning Musume (selection) :11/26 – Nakazawa Yuko, S/mileage (selection) :11/27 – Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Berryz Koubou (selection) :Like every year there are always events from UFA that helps to promote a good cause, and this seems like a great way to raise awareness and interact with those with disabilities, especially with a great selection of UFA artists who will most likely do an amazing job at the event. Hopefully everyone who can will attend this event since it seems like a great cause. The event will take place from 11/23 ~ 27. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;January 19, 2012 Coming Soon :Ishikawa Rika (27th) ;January 20, 2012 Coming Soon :Yaguchi Mari (29th) ;January 27, 2012 Coming Soon :Hirano Tomomi (27th) thumb|280px|right|Morning Musume - Pyoko Pyoko Ultra PV *Morning Musume - Pyoko Pyoko Ultra *Release Date: January 25, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Dream Morning Musume- Shining Butterfly Radio Rip *Dream Morning Musume - Shining Butterfly *Release Date: February 15, 2012 thumb|280px|right|℃-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku Radio Rip *℃-ute - Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku *Release Date: April 18, 2012 *℃-ute's Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku will be released on April 18, 2012 As Limited A,B,C Edition *Berryz Koubou's Be Genki 「Naseba Naru!」 will be released on March 21, 2012 As Regular and Limited A,B,C Edition. *Mano Erina's Doki Doki Baby/Tasogare Kousaten Will be released on Feruary 22, 2012 As Regular and Limited A,B,C,D Edition *S/mileage's Chotto Matte Kudasai! Will be released on February 01, 2012 As Regular and Limited A,B,C,D Edition. *Morning Musume's Pyoko Pyoko Ultra will be released on January 25, 2012 As Regular and Limited A,B,C Edition. *Buono!'s Hatsukoi Cider/DEEP MIND Single will be released on January 18, 2012 As regular and Limited Edition And Single V. * ...that Takeuchi Akari is the cousin of C-ute's Yajima Maimi. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that eight former Morning Musume members got married, that being Ishiguro Aya, Ichii Sayaka, Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi, Fujimoto Miki, Yaguchi Mari, Nakazawa Yuuko, and Kago Ai. * ..that Ichii Sayaka is the only former Morning Musume member to get a divorce. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that on August 26, 2011, Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa turned 10 years being in Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Ichii Sayaka is the first Morning Musume to graduate at Nippon Bukodan. * ...that Takahashi Ai will be the second Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, the first being Ichii Sayaka. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that Buono! is the second group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that S/mileage is the third group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. * ...that all C-ute members have a pet. * ...that now all main groups in Hello! Project have least one Graduation. * ...that C-ute is the smallest main group with 5 members. * ...that when Kudou Haruka joined Morning Musume, She broke the record that Kago Ai set in 2000 of being the youngest member in the group. * ...that in 2011 S/mileage has had the most line-up changes in a short period of time. (Adding of 5 members, yet lose of 3 members.) * ...that only two members in Hello! Project has left due to a illness, Kamei Eri (Morning Musume) and Kosuga Fuyuka (S/mileage) * ...that in 2011 the most members were added since Hello! Project Kids back in 2002. (8 New members in Morning musume, and 4 new members in S/mileage.) * ...that when Niigaki Risa graduates, the role as leader of Hello! Project will be passed to someone outside of Morning Musume for the first time. (Shimizu Saki of Berryz Koubou) * ...that since 2009 and till 2012, every last single of Morning Musume of the year was the last single for a graduating member(Kimagure Princess, Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game and Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Browse